


The Same, Only Different

by You Me and Teddy Bears (Eleadoe)



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleadoe/pseuds/You%20Me%20and%20Teddy%20Bears
Summary: The Kirishima Household is experiencing a few changes, but Yokozawa Takafumi is feeling strangely fine.  [Story #1 of 7 for SiHJR Week 2020!]
Relationships: Kirishima Zen/Yokozawa Takafumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	The Same, Only Different

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi. This is a free, transformative work.

Hello everyone! Happy SiHJR Week 2020! It's my first time contributing. I haven't written any fanfiction in years, so let's hope everything is enjoyable! 

I want to say a huge THANK YOU to each one of you wonderful people in this fandom! You make my favorite stories and characters even more enjoyable every day. I wouldn't have the courage and motivation to write and share my dumb musings without you. 

And without further ado…

SiHJR Week 2020: Day One

Title: The Same, Only Different

Theme: Morning/ **Change**

Pairing Choice: Trifecta

Unsolicited Song Rec: Semisonic- All Worked Out

\--

"We could try these braids," Yokozawa leaned over the dining table and pointed to a hairstyle in the magazine in front of Hiyori. 

"Nah, I think twintails would look too babyish." She replied, flipping the page.

"Hmm. Okay, what about this one?" His finger rested now on a rather elaborate updo.

"Oniichan," Hiyori laughed, "It's middle school, not a wedding!"

"Okay, okay. You're right. It looks too complicated anyway. Oh, look at that one!" The hairstyle was loose waves with two sections of hair on each side looped together in the middle to create a heart.

"Oh, it's perfect! I love it!" Hiyori looked up at Yokozawa, "Do you think you can do it?"

"Yep, the steps look pretty straightforward. I'll study it and be prepared in the morning." Hiyori rose from her chair, giddy with excitement. "I can't wait, Oniichan! Tomorrow is going to be the best day!" She pulled Yokozawa into a hug. "I'm going to feed Sorata and then take my bath." 

"Okay, I'll work on your lunch for tomorrow." Typically every night they would make lunches together. He would always pack her lunch, and she packed his. They would take turns making Kirishima's lunch. Since both Yokozawa and Kirishima had taken the day off tomorrow, Hiyori had the night off from lunch prep.

Yokozawa went to the kitchen to begin preparing the bento he had planned. He wanted the lunch for Hiyori's first day of middle school to be special. Lately, they often watched online videos of creative bento ideas together. Although he was hopeless in the kitchen, Kirishima enjoyed watching with them too. 

When Hiyori had first started making his lunches, Yokozawa had begged her to make simple ones that would not draw attention. The cutesy ones had made him a target for teasing by his colleagues. After two years, he had largely gotten over it and started appreciating Hiyo's impressive lunches. If anyone, especially Takano, got mouthy about it, he could shrug it off. The fact that there was someone in his life who cared enough to make a fancy bento for him made him happy.

Besides, Yokozawa heard from a reputable source that Takano's boyfriend, Onodera, was not skilled in cooking or basic household tasks. There were no adorable, homemade bentos anywhere in Takano's future. Yokozawa chuckled at the thought as he put the finishing touches on Hiyo's lunch. 

"I'm ready for bed, Oniichan," Hiyori called. She stepped out of the bathroom wearing her pajamas and headed towards her bedroom.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Yokozawa asked as he placed her lunch in the fridge.

"Yep! C'mon, Sorata, it's time for bed." The old, greying cat stirred from his spot by the couch at the mention of his name. He slowly followed Hiyori into her room.

After making sure everything was prepared and put away, Yokozawa went to finish Hiyori's nighttime routine. He sat on a chair near the end of her bed. Sorata laid on the foot of her bed purring. While he or Kirishima no longer read her stories before bed, they now would share their favorite thing that happened that day.

"My favorite thing today was trying on my new uniform." Hiyori smiled. Yokozawa took a look at the navy and white uniform hanging on the hook by her closet. The sight of it tugged at his heart. 

"My favorite thing today was at breakfast when your dad had food on his face."

Hiyori giggled, "And we kept telling him where it was. He would try to wipe it off and kept missing it every time." They devolved into peals of laughter at the memory. Kirishima had started getting mad and thought the pair were tricking him.

Yokozawa mused, "If you hadn't gotten up and wiped his face, Hiyo, it still would have been there." 

Hiyori laughed until her cheeks were pink, "Okay, I really have two favorite things today."

After a quick hug and saying goodnight, Yokozawa stood up to leave and turn out the light. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Hiyori sat up in bed and turned to punch her pillow six times. Yokozawa grinned. He had once told her when she was younger that she would wake up at the exact time she needed to by punching her pillow the number of times of the hour. While she didn't do it every night anymore, she still did before important days. "There, now I'm ready. Goodnight, Oniichan."

"Goodnight, Hiyo. Sleep well."

\---

"I'm home," Kirishima called from the front entry. 

"Welcome home," Yokozawa replied, "Your dinner is in the fridge." 

"Thanks," Kirishima walked into the living area, looking slightly disheveled, "I had a late lunch. I'll have it for later."

Yokozawa washed the plates from dinner in the kitchen sink. Kirishima leaned back on the counter beside him. "A lot was going on for a Sunday. I was afraid we were never going to get out of there."

A small, genuine smile formed on Yokozawa's lips. "Sounds stressful."

"It was, but we made headway and had a good team tonight. That Takahashi kid is something. He looks small and unassuming, but the way he gets quality work out of his mangakas is impressive."

Yokozawa nodded, "His projects always sell well."

The older man watched his partner place the dishes on a drying rack. He turned to look at his daughter's bedroom door. "Did Hiyo say anything to you?"

"Huh? About what?"

"About me not being here tonight."

"Oh, no. She didn't. She went to sleep early anyway, big day tomorrow and all."

Kirishima sighed, "Middle school already. It still hasn't hit me that she's twelve now. It seems like yesterday she was learning to walk."

Kirishima didn't have many weak points to tease about, but Hiyori was always one. Maybe he should feel a little guilty about teasing at Kirishima's expense, but Yokozawa felt like he shouldn't let this prime opportunity go to waste. "Before you know it, she'll be telling you she's moving out," he told Kirishima with a chuckle. He was not disappointed. It took everything he had not to laugh openly at the grimace his lover now wore. 

"Ah yes," Kirishima was suddenly uncomfortably close to him, his expression dark, "And then it'll be just us two, living as empty nesters."

His hands traced a path down Yokozawa's body and settled at his waist. "Imagine what sorts of dirty things we could get up to all the time without Hiyo around." 

Kirishima's words and tone made Yokozawa's blood boil. 

"Not interested."

One of Krishima's hands moved to caress Yokozawa's dark hair, the other lingering at his backside."What, you've never wondered what it would be like to fool around in every room of this apartment?"

"No, thank you."

Kirishima pouted in a way Yokozawa felt unbecoming of a man pushing forty years of age. 

"Aw. Well, if you don't want to wait until Hiyo's gone," He murmured breathily into the younger man's ear, "Then we can start right now."

Yokozawa shuddered and pushed him away, "Fuck off! I'm going home now!" Kirishima's mischievous stare gave away to a forceful burst of unbridled laughter. Yokozawa blushed. Kirishima took a moment to collect himself, wiping his eyes from tears of mirth, "Yes, yes, take advantage of it while you still can."

Instead of heading for the door, Yokozawa picked up the hairstyles magazine from off the table and sat on the couch.

"I thought you were going home?"

"Nah, it'll just remind me of how much is left to do." A knowing smile crossed Kirishima's face.

"That's reasonable. Besides, I'm sure you'll want to be here to see Hiyo off tomorrow."

Kirishima opened the refrigerator and pulled out a can of beer. He sat down next to his partner on the couch, who looked up from the magazine at him.

"You don't have to worry about not being here tonight, you know." 

A brief flash of surprise crossed Kirishima's features. "Besides," Yokozawa continued, "You went in today so you could have tomorrow off, right? No need to stress out about it." Kirishima took a sip of his beer and grinned. "You know, you can be oddly comforting in times like this."

"You piss me off, but I don't like seeing that worried look on your face." 

"My _tsundere_ lover showing a sweeter side lately makes me feel like a lucky man."

Yokozawa grunted and looked back to the magazine. 

Kirishima moved closer, "Which one did she pick?"

"This one right here."

"Oh, that's cute."

Yokozawa felt a sudden, heavy warmth on his shoulder. He turned towards the wild, toffee-colored curls until they tickled his nose. 

"Yokozawa, I think I'm scared."

The dark-haired man nearly dropped the magazine from his hands. The words were spoken so softly. Had he heard Kirishima correctly?

"Don't be mistaken. I'm really happy. It's just... A lot is happening right now."

Yokozawa put his arm around his partner, holding him close. "I understand."

They stayed like this for a long time. The only sounds were of each other's breathing and the ticking of a clock. It was unusual for the two of them to sit in silence for very long, but neither felt any pressure for it to end. 

Kirishima moved his head. Steel-blue eyes met his tawny brown ones. A warmth filled Yokozawa's chest. He couldn't help but stare. 

"You're stunning," Yokozawa instantly turned red as he realized the words had come from his own mouth. He braced himself for whatever clever retort Kirishima would quip back at this accidental slip of sincerity. Instead, the eyes of the man looking up at him sparkled as he replied, "So are you."

Yokozawa leaned down to cover the older man's lips with his own. The feather-light kiss deepened, and Yokozawa's mind began spinning. _How is he always so good at this?_

Kirishima moved until he was over his lover, desire brimming from the touch of their lips and tongues. The length of the couch was overtaken with their bodies burning to meet each other through their clothing. Each breathed in the scent of the same shampoo from the other's hair. Their shirts were tugged off and met as a pile on the floor.

The warmth of Kirishima's chest against his sent chills of pleasure through Yokozawa. A need inside him was rising to the surface. His desperation to be filled by the man above him was overtaking any sense of embarrassment or rationality.

"Takafumi," Kirishima brusquely moaned, his tongue tracing Yokozawa's jaw, "Come to bed with me."

Who was he to refuse?

\--

"Well, that's the last of it," Kirishima said as he walked through the front door of Yokozawa's apartment. "The car is all packed up." 

Yokozawa stood inside, processing the emptiness around him. Nothing was left but bare floors and stark white walls. For years he had lived here alone. Memories of that time played back in his mind. Being here with Takano, playing with Sorata, eating, and sleeping here. The times Kirishima would burst in, uninvited, as if his name was on the lease. 

"We got it finished earlier than I thought we would. It's still early in the day."

"There wasn't much here anyway, you know." Kirishima teased.

It was a major change for Yokozawa. Yet it didn't feel like his everyday life would be much different. Tonight, Hiyori would come home, and they would cook her favorite meal together. Then the three of them would sit down to eat and listen to her tell them all about her first day of school. It would be exactly like most of the evenings he had experienced over the last two years. Only this time, he would sleep there and awaken there for the rest of his days.

He thought back to this morning. Fixing Hiyori's hair in the style they had picked. The proud look on Kirishima's face as his daughter spun around the living room in her middle school uniform. 

_"Are you excited?" Yokozawa had asked._

_"Yep!" She was beaming, and he remembered he had been glad that she was looking forward to school. Then she surprised him, "Of course I am! You'll be here when I get back today! And the next day, and the next day, and every day from now on! It's the best day ever!"_

The sun shined in Yokozawa's heart. He felt Kirishima wrap his arms around him. He took a deep breath. He was ready to treasure his incredible reality.

"Let's go home, Zen."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [ tumblr!](https://youmeandteddybears.tumblr.com/)
> 
> See you tomorrow for our Erotica babies, Yukina Kou and Kisa Shouta!


End file.
